Smash Bros.
|type = Melee, Transformational, Weaponry |hat = None, though a Kirby with the Smash ability is shown with an "S" on his head on Kirby & The Amazing Mirror’s map screen |powers = Cuts ropes, destroys Metal Blocks, pounds Stakes |icon = |mini-bosses = Master Hand |amiibo = Kirby (Super Smash Bros.)}} Smash Bros. (called Smash in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror and Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition) is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities. General Information With this ability, Kirby can once again use many of his trademark moves seen in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. It has limited availability in all games that it appears in. Moveset Games ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror This ability debuts in ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. It may be acquired through four different methods: *Defeating and then eating Master Hand, who serves as a recurring boss in the Super Smash Bros. series *Inhaling two Noddys at the same time and letting the ability roulette stop on its own *Inhaling a Wheelie and a Noddy at the same time and letting the ability roulette stop on its own *Touching the Copy Essence found in the Ability Testing Area ''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition This ability is available for use in the Last Land area of ''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition. It now has a dash attack, the Smash Kick. ''Kirby: Planet Robobot Smash, now renamed Smash Bros., can be found as a rare Copy Essence or by using a ''Super Smash Bros. series Kirby amiibo figure on the system. It acts the same as it did in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition, but it has gained the Air Drop attack from the Ninja ability in this game, based on his forward throw in Super Smash Bros. and up throw in Super Smash Bros. Melee onwards. The Hammer attack can be charged, much like in its [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] appearance, and guarding creates a bubble shield. Copy Essences for this ability are hidden throughout the game's story mode. Copy Essences for this ability can be found in the following locations: *Area 1-4: Near the end of the first step inside the building, there is a bridge of sorts made out of four air ducts. Beneath the far-left duct is a secret door containing a Copy Essence. *Area 3-1: At the far right of the first step is an underwater submarine with a hidden door on it containing a Copy Essence. *Area 5-2: At the far left of the first step, before entering the casino building, a window is open above the main entrance that can be entered to find an Copy Essence as well as the stage's Rare Sticker. *Area 6-1: After defeating the second Security Force, there is a secret passage near the ceiling above the door leaving the step. Within the secret area is a President Haltmann painting with a peeling corner, which can be entered to find a HAL Room containing a Copy Essence. *Area 6-5: After the Jet Mode sequence ends, at the very top of the step is a pillar with a star on top that can be entered as a hidden door containing a Copy Essence as well as the stage's Rare Sticker. *After clearing the Story Mode, the Ability Testing Area is unlocked in Area 6, where a Copy Essence can be found (foreground, far right). Cameos Flavor Texts Trivia *The method of getting to the Copy Essence for this Ability in Kirby: Planet Robobot in area 1-4 is similar to getting the UFO Ability in Stage 1 of Vegetable Valley in Kirby's Adventure/''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. In both cases, the player must float under a bridge to get to a secret room.YouTube *In ''Kirby: Planet Robobot, Smash Bros. is the only ability that, without amiibo usage, can only be attained via Copy Essence as no enemy in the game can grant it. *Despite having its own Copy Essence, Smash Bros. does not appear on the Roulette Copy Essence in Kirby: Planet Robobot. *It is the only Ability to appear in the Bonus Challenge Stages of Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition but not in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Videos Kirby of the Stars Copy Ability "Smash Bros." Introduction Video Artwork SmashKirby.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Gallery Smash Hammer .png|Hammer Hammer_Spin.png|Hammer Spin Final Cutter.PNG|Final Cutter from Sword/Cutter Smash_Stone.png|Stone Twinkle_Star.png|Twinkle Star Vulcan_Jab.png|Vulcan Jab from Fighter KDCSE Smash Final Cutter.jpg|Final Cutter KDCSE Smash Hammer.jpg|Hammer, failing to pound down a stake KDCSE Smash Hammer Spin.jpg|Hammer Spin KDCSE Smash Smash Kick.jpg|Smash Kick KDCSE Smash Stone.jpg|Stone KDCSE Smash Twinkle Star.jpg|Twinkle Star KDCSE Smash Vulcan Jab.jpg|Vulcan Jab Statue Compilation.png|Smash Bros. Kirby's Stone forms in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition KPR SmashBros Air Drop.jpg|Air Drop KPR SmashBros Final Cutter.jpg|Final Cutter KPR SmashBros Hammer.jpg|Hammer KPR SmashBros Hammer Spin.jpg|Hammer Spin KPR_Smash_Bros.jpg|Smash Kick KPR SmashBros Stone.jpg|Stone KPR SmashBros Twinkle Star.jpg|Twinkle Star KPR SmashBros Vulcan Jab.jpg|Vulcan Jab KPR_Smash_Bros._Shield.jpg|Shield T_Compilation.png|Smash Bros. Kirby's Stone forms in Kirby: Planet Robobot Other Ability Icons SmashiconKATAM.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KDCSE Smash icon.png|''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition'' External Links *Kirby Portal (Jp) References de:SSBM es:Smash fr:Smash Bros. it:Smash Bros. ja:スマブラ zh:万能拳 Category:Copy Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Cameo Copy Abilities Category:Super Smash Bros. series Copy Abilities Category:Weaponry Copy Ability